Big Time Day Off
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: James and Carlos share a special day and an exciting night together when Gustavo finally gives the boys a day off. SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you like this because, like all of my fics, I worked really hard on it! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time Day Off **

The boys of Big Time Rush had had a pretty epic Saturday. They had no school or homework, which was typical, but what made the day especially awesome was the fact that their usual tyrant of a producer gave them the day off. Usually, Gustavo had them in the studio all day on Saturdays because they didn't have the 'interference' of schoolwork, but they guessed that Kelly had given Gustavo a piece of her mind again about working them too hard.

After receiving the great news about their day off, Kendall and Logan wasted no time in heading for the beach. It was no secret that the beach was one of the couple's favorite places to hang out and have fun(and sometimes have the occasional impromptu science lesson whenever Logan found a new specimen in a tidal pool). James and Carlos, however, decided to make a date out of the entire day, which they started off with a visit to their favorite coffee shop. Afterward, they took a short walk in the park before briefly going back to the apartment to change into their swim trunks to lounge by the pool. They pushed their sun loungers together so the edges touched, took turns massaging sun block across each others backs and arms and torsos, put on their sunglasses, and clasped their hands together between their bodies. They didn't give a damn if anyone stared at them; they had been going out together for the better part of five months, and they loved each other no matter what anyone else thought.

Later that evening after a fabulous dinner of Mrs. Knight's amazing spaghetti, James and Carlos retired to their shared room to wind down from their 'hectic' day. James reclined on their bed(which was really their two twin-sized beds pushed together with an oversized sheet around them) with his back against the wall, and the TV remote in his hand. He meticulously flipped through the channels while Carlos headed into the adjoining bathroom to take his usual afternoon shower. After finding nothing else of interest on, the pretty boy finally decided on watching Frasier. Setting the remote aside on his bedside table, he rested one hand in his lap while using the other to prop behind his head against the wall.

He felt so relaxed and serene as he mulled over the events of the day. He loved it when Gustavo would give them a day off, and he and Carlos could spend the whole day together without any stress or distractions. He was always the happiest when he was with Carlos. The hyper corndog-eating helmet-wearing boy had a special charm about him that could make anyone smile. No matter how bad a day you were having, he could make everything better just by smiling or giving one of his warm, snuggly hugs. James loved the Latino boy more than anything. He found it so hard to explain why; Carlos just had that one special thing that stole his heart.

The pretty boy was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Shifting his gaze from some random spot on the wall, his interest was instantly piqued when he saw Carlos emerge from the bathroom wearing nothing but a large, yellow t-shirt with Spongebob's face across the entire front of it. The t-shirt came down a little past his hips, but it was obvious that he wasn't wearing underwear. From laying next to the pool earlier in the day, his skin had acquired a slightly darker shade, and he just seemed to glow softly in the dim light of the room. His raven hair was still slightly damp from the shower, but he had it fixed in its usual tiny mohawk. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Mm, someone's looking especially sexy tonight." James commented as Carlos crossed the room to drop his dirty clothes in the corner.

When Carlos turned around, he was grinning just like he did whenever James told him he loved him or gave him a compliment.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah. For some reason, you always look extra-sexy right after you come out of the shower…..when you're all fresh and clean. And that Spongebob t-shirt makes you look even more adorable than usual." James answered.

A slight pink blush flared across Carlos' cheeks, and he made his way over to the bed with a certain sultriness in his step. James raised an eyebrow and smiled as Carlos reached the bed and crawled over to him. He'd half expected Carlos to sit down next to him, so he was pleasantly surprised when the raven-haired boy eagerly moved over to straddle his lap. With a sexy grin on his face, Carlos slid his hands up over his boyfriend's bare torso, loving the way his soft skin and firm muscles felt under his touch.

"You're looking extra-sexy tonight, too." he whispered.

A smile tugged at James' lips, and he felt that familiar happy, excited tingling sensation he got whenever things got particularly intimate between the two of them. After prolonging their eye-contact a bit longer, Carlos leaned forward to close the gap between them, and the instant their lips connected, James' hands instinctively moved to caress the smaller boy's bare thighs. To start with, the kiss was nothing more than them gently moving their lips together, but it soon deepened when Carlos brushed his tongue across James' bottom lip. The pretty boy was more than happy to let him in, excited to see where things would go with Carlos in charge.

The warmth of Carlos' lips against his own and the feeling of his tongue exploring all his sensitive spots was quickly turning James on, and he couldn't help the soft moan that escaped. Upon hearing this, Carlos brought one hand up to tangle his fingers through James' perfect hair, knowing how much he liked it to be played with during foreplay. This seemed to have a very positive effect on the pretty boy because he let out a slightly louder moan, and snaked his hands around to Carlos' hips.

After what seemed like forever, the two of them had to pull back from their heated kiss in need of air. Their breath was slightly faster-paced than usual, and they both felt a heightened sense of arousal as they stared into each others eyes. James loved it when he saw that carnal look in Carlos' eyes, which were usually full of sparkle and a certain child-like innocence; it was fascinating how much of a transformation he could have when no one was looking.

The feeling of James' hands on his hips so close to his intimate places was causing a pleasurable tingling sensation to course through Carlos' body, and he couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped his lips when the pretty boy began to gently knead and squeeze the two perfectly rounded mounds of flesh.

"You like that, Carlitos?" James asked in a low, sexy voice that made Carlos' head spin.

"Mm, you know I do." the smaller boy answered, shifting his hips encouragingly against the bulge beginning to form in James' grey pajama bottoms, "And I think we're both wearing too many clothes."

Before James could agree, Carlos reached down to the hem of the yellow Spongebob t-shirt he himself was wearing, and lifted the garment up tantalizingly-slowly. Inch by inch, his flawless caramel skin was revealed to the only person he ever showed it all to. James felt a rush of excitement when Carlos finally dropped the t-shirt to the floor, and his perfectly naked form was displayed in front of him. Carlos was about to lean back in to kiss James once more, but the pretty boy beat him to it when he suddenly lurched forward to attach his lips to his neck. James knew that this was one of Carlos' numerous sensitive spots, and he just loved to ravish the delicious skin with kisses and teasing bites. The erotic moans and sighs Carlos always emitted were music to his ears.

"James….." the raven-haired boy breathed as his eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head back to give James better access.

He bit down on his bottom lip, and squirmed in pleasure when James nibbled along his collar bone, then moved back over to mouth heatedly at his neck. Once he had succeeded in working Carlos into a hot and flustered state, he chose a specific spot to leave his mark. The smaller boy let out a deep moan as James sucked harshly on the spot of skin, tugging it lightly between his teeth just enough to cause a pleasurable twinge of pain. After a minute or two of this, James pulled back to admire his handiwork: a dark purplish bruise marring the once perfect skin of Carlos' neck. He was caught slightly off-guard when the smaller boy pushed him back by his shoulders suddenly but gently so his back rested against the headboard again.

"Let me do something." Carlos whispered, his hot breath tickling James' face.

James had a pretty good idea of what his boyfriend had in mind, and he was more than happy to comply. When he got James' small nod of approval, Carlos gave him a brief kiss on the lips, but quickly moved lower to his neck, then down over his firm chest and perfect abs. He smiled to himself when James' muscles tensed under his lips. He made sure to pay special attention to tracing and flicking his tongue along the outlines of James' abs(which was a secret sensitive spot of his). When he finally finished kissing his way down James' torso, he was met by the welcome sight of a large tent formed in the front of the pretty boy's grey pajama bottoms. He smirked when he glanced up and saw the look of anticipation etched in James' features. Deciding not to make his boyfriend wait any longer, he pulled his pajama bottoms down and off his slender legs, and tossed them to the floor where his Spongebob t-shirt lay.

The sight of James' thick cock arching out proudly from his body sent a shiver of pleasure down Carlos' spine, which went straight to his own hardening length. He reached out and gave the sturdy length in front of him a few light strokes, smiling when James moaned softly. He then stuck out his tongue, and licked a slow line up the underside of his boyfriend's dick, keeping eye-contact with him the whole time. James really seemed to like this because his eyes fluttered shut, and he tightened his fists around the sheet he was sitting on. When Carlos reached the head of James' cock, he wasted no time in pushing it into his mouth, and began to suck lightly on the end. He couldn't help but moan softly when the erotic taste of James burst across his tongue.

"Oh, yeah….just like that." the pretty boy breathed as he reached down to place an encouraging hand on the back of Carlos' head.

Wanting to see what other stimulating sounds he could evoke from his boyfriend, Carlos slowly pushed more of his throbbing dick into his mouth, holding it steady at the base with one hand. He took James in as far as he possibly could without stimulating his annoying gag reflex, then started to bob his head. He started out slowly just the way James liked it, then sped up a bit, casting glances up at his gorgeous face every now and then. Wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over the pretty boy every time the head of his cock bumped the back of Carlos' throat or the smaller boy's teeth accidentally grazed his sensitive skin. He wanted nothing more than to just slam Carlos down on his back and screw him senseless.

After a couple more minutes of this delicious torture, Carlos unexpectedly pulled off James, his wet lips making an erotic pop as he did. A soft gasp escaped James' lips when the slightly cooled air surrounding them ghosted across his hard, wet flesh. When he opened his eyes and looked down, he was met by a sight that never failed to make him melt inside: Carlos with his hair slightly disheveled, his lips wet and reddened, and his normally brown eyes darkened with lust. God, he was so _hot_!

"I need you so bad, baby!" James groaned, fighting not to grab Carlos and slam him down on the bed.

A seductive smile crossed the smaller boy's face, and he crawled up so he was once again straddling James' lap. He felt a rush of excitement when James' rock-hard dick pressed against the sensitive skin between his legs. Almost on instinct, he rubbed himself against the hard length, and was pleasantly surprised when James pulled him in for a sloppy, tongue-involved kiss. They were locked in a battle for dominance of the kiss, a battle neither of them won because they had to pull back for air before either of them could get the upper hand.

"Now that I've got you nice and hard, I was thinking we could do a little something different tonight." Carlos said once he could breathe again.

James raised an eyebrow, instantly intrigued as to what hot idea was buzzing around inside his boyfriend's head.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked.

"I thought maybe I could be on top tonight." Carlos answered.

"Um, I think you're already on top." James pointed out their current position.

"I'm not talking about riding you." Carlos simply said, giving James an intent look as if to say, 'You know what I'm talking about, so don't pretend you don't.'

James quickly got what the smaller boy was talking about. Carlos had topped him a couple times before, and he was totally willing to let him do it again, but it had been a while since he had done so. Reaching over into the top drawer of his bedside table, he retrieved their bottle of lube labeled _'Liquid Sex'_.

"Go slow. It's been a while." he said as he handed the clear bottle to Carlos.

An excited smile appeared on Carlos' face, and he eagerly took the lube.

"Get on your hands and knees." he said as he scooted backwards off James' lap.

James gladly did as he was told, and he felt a rush of excitement when Carlos knelt behind him, and knocked his legs apart using his knee. The smaller boy's cock throbbed with need when he saw James' perfect, tight hole displayed in front of him. Flipping open the cap of the lube, he squeezed some of the clear substance onto his fingers, and reached out to gently massage it around his boyfriend's hole. James gasped softly when the coldness of the lube met his hot flesh. Another slightly louder gasp escaped his lips when Carlos swiftly inserted a single finger inside him. He felt only some slight discomfort as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Once he loosened up a bit, Carlos added a second finger to the one already inside him. This time, Carlos was met by a soft moan of pleasure from his boyfriend, which excited him further. When he started scissoring his fingers, James pushed back against them, bringing them deeper inside his body. It was obvious that the pretty boy was just as excited about this as Carlos was.

"You ready, baby?" Carlos asked when he thought James felt loosened up enough.

"Mm, so ready." the taller boy answered.

That was all Carlos needed to hear. He carefully pulled his fingers out of James' body, and reached for the lube again. He squeezed some more of the clear substance onto his fingers, and spread it generously all over his aching dick. He moaned softly both from the friction it caused and from the coldness of the lube connecting with his overheated skin. He made sure he was nice and slick before scooting close in behind James, and using one hand to guide his cock into position. However, before he pushed in, he teased the head along the sensitive skin between James' legs, smiling in satisfaction when the pretty boy whined softly and pushed back wantonly.

"Mm, you want it so bad, don't you, baby?" Carlos asked, feeling really confident in his dominant position.

"Please!" James gasped as small beads of sweat began to form across his face.

Deeming James flustered enough, Carlos slowly began to push in, fighting with every fiber of his being not to just slam in as he was slowly surrounded by his boyfriend's tight heat. James gasped and tightened his fists around the sheet beneath him, the typical dull pain of being penetrated racking his muscular frame. However, the pain didn't last long because Carlos reached around to slowly stroke James' aching dick, just like the pretty boy did for him whenever he was having trouble accommodating the seven-and-a-half-inch monster James was blessed with.

Once the pretty boy relaxed around the thick length inside him, he wiggled his hips to signal to Carlos that he was ready. The message was quickly received, and Carlos slowly pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside James. He paused for a brief moment to build up the anticipation before plunging back in. James let out a choked gasp as a jolt of pleasure shot through him; he was so glad he said yes to letting Carlos be on top tonight. Quickly regaining his composure, the smaller boy repeated the motion, groaning low in his throat at how amazing James' tight insides felt around him.

"Ngh, harder!" the pretty boy moaned loudly.

The raw need and lust in his boyfriend's voice was a complete turn-on for Carlos, who tightened his grip on James' hips, and thrust into him harder. The feeling of Carlos' nails digging into his skin and the tiny pricks of pain it caused was enough to make James' head spin as the pain and pleasure mixed to create one perfect sensation. He was so used to being on top that he had forgotten how incredible it felt to be stretched and filled by Carlos. His cock was thick and delicious just like the juicy corndogs the hyper boy was always eating…..and, not to mention, they were both almost the same color.

"C-Carlos! Ngh, that feels so _good_!" James gasped as every nerve in his body tingled with pleasure.

Carlos smirked at this, and moaned, "Mmm, baby, you're so sexy all bent over like this. We gotta do this more often."

"M-my thoughts exactly." James gasped in reply.

As Carlos continued his harsh but very welcomed assault on James' hole, the pretty boy's arms were feeling more and more weak by the minute. When the muscled columns could support him no more, he dropped to his elbows so his body was angled back toward Carlos. This new angle brought on a whole new wave of pleasure as the raven-haired boy could thrust in deeper and harder. On the first thrust after he switched positions slightly, James let out a loud cry of ecstasy, which Carlos took as a signal that he was doing a good job. He could tell that James was getting closer to his orgasm by the way his muscles were constantly clenching around him, and by the way his moans and cries were growing increasingly louder.

"Ngh, baby, you're so good! I'm c-close!" James gasped as he reached down to rapidly stroke his painfully-hard cock to match the pace of Carlos' thrusting.

"Just let go, baby. I wanna hear you." the smaller boy moaned, his voice shaky from the mounting pleasure coursing through his body.

James could feel that familiar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, which only excited him more; he couldn't wait for Carlos to come inside him. As the tingling sensation grew more intense, the pace of his hand around his dick became erratic, and he could feel tiny beads of sweat sliding down his face. It took only a few more well-placed thrusts to send him over the edge. A choked cry tore its way from his throat, and he clenched his muscles so hard around Carlos that he thought he might pass out from the pleasure. Seeing and feeling his boyfriend coming undone in front of him was enough to drive Carlos over the edge as well. He let out a loud groan that sounded suspiciously like James' name as he came hard inside the pretty boy.

A weak moan slid past James' lips as the last waves of pleasure washed over him, and he felt the warm wetness of Carlos' essence inside him. Resting his forehead against he mattress, he let his body go slack with his ass still sticking up in the air toward Carlos. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was that of them trying to regain their lost breath. Once his breath evened out somewhat, Carlos loosened his tight grip on his boyfriend's hips, and raised his eyebrows when he saw red handprints and small, crescent-shaped indentations in the skin where his nails dug in in the heat of the moment. There would more than likely be hand-shaped bruises there tomorrow.

"Sorry about this." Carlos said sympathetically as he ran a soothing hand across the small injuries he'd caused.

"Mm, it's okay." James sighed, turning his head to the side so he could glance over his shoulder.

Giving a small smile, Carlos slowly pulled back until his softening cock slipped out of his boyfriend's abused hole. The two of them then flopped over tiredly on their backs onto the plush mattress, making sure to move over a little so neither of them landed in the splatters of cum James had left on the sheet. Letting out a slow, relaxing breath, Carlos turned his head to the side, and instantly smiled. James lay next to him, his usually perfect hair disheveled slightly, his face flushed and glistening with sweat, and his eyes closed softly. His lips were parted slightly as he still gasped softly for breath. He was so beautiful.

"You okay?" Carlos asked in a hushed voice as he reached over to brush the backs of his fingers across the pretty boy's cheek.

James peeped his eyes about halfway open, and smiled at the smaller boy next to him.

"I'm awesome." came his soft answer.

A faint giggle slipped past Carlos' lips as he turned over onto his side, and snuggled in closer to James.

"I think this was the best day off we've ever had." he commented, resting his chin against James' shoulder.

"Oh, yeah…." the pretty boy answered, "….I can't wait till our next one."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D:D:D:D**


End file.
